


Safe with You

by Marvel_enthusiast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, ironfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast





	Safe with You

At 10:00, someone came into Harley's room sniffling softly.

"Harley?" A tiny voice whispered, climbing into his bed and getting underneath the covers.

The teenager shifted, rolling over toward the sound. "Is that you Morgan? Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, " The little girl replied. "I had a bad dream. I went downstairs but Daddy still isn't home or in the garage. I wish he would come home already."

Harley wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think that he'll be back for a while, " He told Morgan, his voice breaking.

"That's what Mommy said too, but I don't believe her. Daddy promised that he'd always be there for me."

"He's still here for you, you just can't see him." Harley kissed the top of the five-year-old's head, "You need to sleep, okay?"

* * *

At 11:00, Harley's door creaked open again.

Another person laid down on his other side, their entire body racking with sobs, causing both Harley and Morgan to wake up.

Harley reached over the newcomer to turn on his lamplight. "Peter?" He questioned, as he saw the younger teen boy. "Did you have another dream about Tony?" 

Peter nodded, throwing himself into Harley's arms. "Every time I close my eyes I see him, " He whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Petey. Morgan can't sleep either." He ruffled the little girl's hair before he was hit with a very good idea, something he, his sister, and his mom used to do back when they were actually a family. "Do you guys want to build a blanket fort?"

"Yeah!" Morgan shouted and was then hushed by Harley.

"Why not?" Peter agreed, wiping his tears and snot on Harley, who shoved him in return.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were laying in a top-notch design blanket fort, designed by the Stark Siblings™. 

"Do you guys want to hear a bedtime story?" Harley asked the two brunettes, who now that he thought about it, looked like actual siblings. 

"Can you tell us the story of Peter Pan?" Morgan asked, giving Harley her best puppy dog eyes, a look that reminded him of Tony.

"Again? You heard that story last night." Harley tucked her and Peter in and then sat down in front of them.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Wendy. She had two brothers and was growing up during a war. One night, as she sat by her window, she saw a figure flying past the moon in the night sky. She woke her brothers, hoping that they would see the mysterious shadow too. By the time that they woke up, it was gone, however, and her brothers were angry at her." 

He paused for a moment, trying to think back to the Disney movie that he'd watched all those years ago. "The next night, Wendy saw the figure again. This time, he came to her bedroom window. He wore a suit of armor and had a tiny robot on his shoulder. Wendy was scared and woke up her brothers, but the mysterious boy assured them that everything was okay, and offered to show them Neverland, a place where they'd never get old and could play all day if they wished."

 "I wish I could go to Neverland, " Morgan sighed, closing her eyes. 

"No, you don't, " Harley replied, booping her nose. "Neverland has pirates!"

"Like Captain Hook!" Peter interrupted. 

"Yes, like Captain Hook, " Harley sighed. "Wendy and her brothers happened to run into Captain Hook and his pirates when they strayed away from Peter and the Lost Boys. Luckily, they were saved by the boys in armor and returned home safely." 

He had cut out some important parts of the tale, but it was fine. His younger "siblings" were asleep and didn't have to worry about night terrors now that they were in the company of those they trusted.

Harley still had his own nightmares to deal with, but all that mattered to him was that Peter and Morgan were safe and they'd stay that way.

He wouldn't let Tony down. 

 

 

 


End file.
